


Chuck Looks Back

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck looks back to the first time he met Carmello Anthony when he first joined the NBA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Looks Back

Chuck Cunningham was looking back to the first day he joined the NBA. He remembered that was also the first day he was drafted into the Denver Nuggets. Chuck never thought he'd become friends with any of the players on the team. But he was wrong when he met the players on his first day on being with the Nuggets.

There was one basketball player on the team at the time who seemed interested in having a friendship with him. He remembered watching the Denver Nuggets play all the time on television and how a good team they had been but he'd never pictured himself playing on the team. He knew for sure he was a good player since he had a lot of practice back in high school and college.

He had known who this basketball player was who had been interested in becoming his friend since he watched the Denver Nuggets a lot. He never really thought of dreaming of being friends with such a famous player as this person. He remembered that this player on the Denver Nuggets team was different.

This player on the Denver Nuggets team at the time had talent and until today, he still does, even if he no longer plays for the team. During his first game with the Nuggets, both the player and Chuck were on the bench. The game was ten minutes to their time out for the other team. The Nuggets were leading 120 to 84.

"You must be new. Welcome to the team," the player said.

"Thanks," Chuck said, feeling a bit sweaty.

"I didn't catch your name earlier. I guess I wasn't here when the Coach introduced you," he told Chuck.

"Chuck Cunningham."

"Nice to meeting you. I'm Carmello Anthony."

The two shook hands.

 

"I know who you are. I watch you on television all the time," Chucke told Carmello.

"That doesn't surprise me. I meet fans all the time. You'll get your own fans. They'll love you, trust me," Carmello said.

"I want them to love me," Chuck said.

 

"They will."

The game ended an hour later with the Nuggets winning the game with 140 to 105. 

"Good game, guys," the Coach said when the team was in the locker room, getting cleaned up.

After getting out of the shower and was dressed, the Coach told Chuck he was dismissed. Chuck thanked the Coach and left. Chuck got into his car and fired up the engine and drove away from the stadium. He knew this would be a memory he would never forget.


End file.
